Le Parking
by Rimbaud-in-Mexico
Summary: Fiction courte. Ancien OS auquel j'ai écrit une suite. Post-Poudlard. Deux ans plus tard, un parking moldu. Drago. Hermione.
1. Le Parking

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors je poste ce one-shot vraiment sans prétention, en attendant le prochain chapitre de ma fiction **Terrain Neutre**. C'est tout sauf un chef d'oeuvre. Je l'avoue, j'ai été égoïste et ne l'ai écrit que dans l'idée de me défouler. Bon, si jamais ça plait, il y aura une suite, cette fois du point de vue de Drago, et où certains points seront éclaircis. Suffira de demander =)  
Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**Rimbaud-in-Mexico xxx**

**P.s:** Non, Drago et Hermione ne m'appartiennent pas. Comment ça vous le savez déjà?**  
**

**

* * *

**

J'y suis presque. J'en vois la fin. Le calvaire va s'achever. Ouais, le calvaire.  
Vous savez ce qu'est une zone commerciale, en banlieue de grande ville, un samedi après-midi ? Un enfer.  
En l'occurrence, je ne suis qu'aux portes de ce dernier, puisque je tourne depuis maintenant vingt minutes dans le but me garer. Les cinq dernières ont été consacrées à camper dans une allée en attendant qu'une grand-mère daigne dégager avec son monospace de la place convoitée.

Bien sûr qu'en tant que sorcière sensée, je ne me serais jamais pointée ici de mon plein gré. Mais voilà, ma moldue de sœur a toujours des idées merveilleuses. La dernière date de ce matin. M'appeler pour m'inviter à diner, le soir même. Dans un restaurant dont les prix dépassent sans aucun doute mon dernier salaire. Et, par la même occasion, annoncer officiellement ses fiançailles. Alors que je viens de rompre. Et que la moitié de mes vêtements sont encore chez mon ex, Ron. Qui refuse de m'ouvrir et de me rendre mes vêtements si je ne reviens pas.

Je me trouve donc forcée d'acheter une tenue moldue. En catastrophe. Un samedi après-midi. Ici. Et honnêtement, vous vous imaginez débarquer dans un centre commercial moldu avec un Portoloin ou un balai ?

J'adore ma sœur. Du moins, j'essaie. Je vous jure que j'essaie. Mais vingt minutes d'attente dans un parking ne vous rendent pas philanthrope. Avec du recul, je suis sure que les plus grands massacres de l'humanité se sont décidés dans un parking. Si tant est que Voldemort, de son vivant, ait jamais su ce qu'était un parking. Finalement, retrouver Ron n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise solution…

Enfin ! Au bout d'un demi-siècle, l'aïeule s'extrait de sa place en marche avant. Pitié, je n'ose même pas imaginer combien de temps elle a passé à faire son rangement en reculant… Je commence à mon tour à reculer, savourant une sensation de victoire que je n'avais plus ressentie depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quand… Quand…  
Un formidable coupé noir s'avance à une vitesse déraisonnable… et me pique ma putain de place.

Je vous jure que je n'ai jamais rien fait pour mériter ça. Je donne de l'argent aux SDF dans la rue. Je suis polie, souriante. J'aide les personnes âgées à traverser la route. Je suis toujours présente pour mes amis. J'ai largement contribué à la victoire d'Harry. Et je sens que les fringues restées chez Ron appartiendront bientôt à Emmaüs.  
Je vous jure aussi que je ne suis pas méchante, mais à ce moment précis, ma seule envie était de démolir savamment à coup de créneaux cette voiture de malheur. Reprenant mes esprits (ou plutôt en constatant que je perdrais mon bonus patiemment acquis auprès de mon assureur), je choisis une méthode bien plus féminine. J'effectue donc une fabuleuse manœuvre juste devant l'engin, l'empêchant ainsi de sortir. J'avais déjà fait ce truc, une fois, dans des circonstances similaires. Le vieux moustachu et bedonnant que j'avais bloqué m'avait traité de tous les noms pendant une demi-heure jusqu'à ce que, à court de synonymes de « pétasse », il se décide à me rendre mon dû. En l'occurrence, ma place.

Je termine donc mon créneau, un sourire sadique suspendu aux lèvres, guettant la réaction de l'enfoiré. Je l'aperçois au volant, affichant un sourire surpris et amusé. Pas vraiment la réaction espérée. L'ignorant superbement, je sors de la voiture et me dirige vers une entrée de la galerie commerciale. J'ai à peine fait deux pas qu'il sort de son véhicule.  
Une seconde d'arrêt. Le temps de m'apercevoir que l'homme en question est un beau connard. Un superbe connard. Et que je connais ce connard. Connard. Non seulement je viens de me faire piquer ma place, mais il faut en plus que ce soit _lui_ qui me l'ai prise. Drago Malefoy. Connard. Connard. Un beau connard. Qui reste un connard. Dommage. Lui faisant face, je lui décroche mon plus beau regard « tu n'es qu'une sous-merde ». J'en suis fière de ce regard. Il est le fruit de nombreux entrainements, sur lui et ses ex-gorilles, et d'innombrables heures passées devant le miroir (bon, d'accord, une…). Il s'agit tout d'abord de scruter la personne de haut en bas, lentement, tel un videur de night-club un samedi soir. Au bout de deux allers-retours, faire semblant de réprimer un soupir désolé. Pour l'avoir plusieurs fois testé, je peux certifier de son efficacité. Mais, là non plus, la réaction n'est pas non plus celle attendue. Pour toute réponse, son petit sourire s'étire davantage. Suivant le mouvement, ses lèvres se plissent, se pressent l'une contre elles. Entre un sourire et une moue. A la fois amusé et moqueur. Mais aucune parole. Rien.

Je lui tourne le dos et reprends ma route, troublée. J'entre dans le supermarché, en vue de faire quelques emplettes. Pas encore le courage de chercher une tenue. Je ressors donc au bout d'un quart d'heure avec mes achats. Il est encore là. Adossé à son coupé. Il me regarde, toujours avec l'air de bien se marrer. Connard.  
Mais, cette fois, il s'adresse à moi.

- Tu comptes partir ?

Là, je suis obligée de m'arrêter net. Il faut le dire, l'individu ne manque pas de couilles. Je le fusille du regard. Si nous n'étions pas sur un parking moldu, je l'aurais _avada kadeverisé_ depuis un bon moment. Quoique. En fait, non. Je l'aurais juste torturé. Mais d'aussi belles choses que l'enveloppe corporelle de Drago Malefoy, voyez-vous, ca ne s'abime pas. Ca s'admire. Longuement. Même si à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe, eh bien, il y a un enfoiré.

- Non je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, et je resterai aussi longtemps que tu refuseras de me rendre ma place.

J'ai sorti ça sans jamais le regarder, affairée à ranger mes courses dans le coffre de mon carrosse, et du ton le plus poli qu'il m'ait été possible de conserver.

- C'est donc ça le plan ?

Ca n'a pas l'air de le perturber plus que ça. Non, il semble surtout surpris. Et amusé… encore. Tout d'un coup, j'ai un doute. Pitié, pourvu qu'il ne l'ait pas fait _exprès_ !

- Ouais, c'est ça le plan. Et tu devrais aller faire tes achats, puisque, apparemment, et bien que je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer ta présence ici, tu n'as _aucune_ intention de dégager. Quant à moi, je ne partirai pas avant de terminer les miens. Et, crois moi, j'en ai pour très longtemps.

Fini la politesse. Cette fois, j'ai débité mon discours d'un ton sec, face à lui. En le regardant droit dans les yeux. Un peu comme un boxeur. Ou un petit teigneux avant une bagarre. Sauf que moi, au lieu de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds, je suis perchée sur dix centimètres de talons. Qui par ailleurs me font atrocement mal. Peu importe, ma Ron m'a tellement répété qu'il faut souffrir pour être belle que mon cerveau en a été lobotomisé. Etre féminine. Compris, chéri.

Pendant ma tirade, il ne bronche pas. Toujours appuyé contre sa voiture, il a les bras croisés pendant qu'il m'écoute. Il n'a pas tout à fait perdu son insupportable sourire mais je vois ses sourcils se froncer légèrement derrière se Ray-bans. Sans lui donner l'occasion de répliquer, je lui tourne à nouveau le dos. Je n'entends aucun bruit de pas derrière moi, me laissant deviner que cet imbécle n'a pas bougé.

Cette fois, je pars me chercher une tenue décente pour ce soir. Ce n'est pas tout les jours que sa sœur annonce son mariage. Du moins, je crois. Mais à l'intérieur du centre commercial aussi, les samedis après-midis s'avèrent monstrueux. Tout d'abord, parce que les femmes sont d'horribles créatures, surtout quand il s'agit de vêtements. Qu'elles sont capables de s'entretuer pour une paire de chaussures. Ensuite, parce que les vendeuses sont sur les nerfs. Et comme elles concentrent les deux tares d'un samedi après-midi dans une galerie marchande (à savoir qu'elles sont des femmes, et que, de plus, elles sont entourées de jolis chiffons), s'adresser à une vendeuse relève de la punition.

- Non mademoiselle, on n'a plus de grandes tailles pour cette robe là.

Cette sublime réplique, sortie de la bouche d'une blondinette, dont l'Indice de Masse Corporelle doit égaler le Quotient Intellectuel, manque de me faire exploser. Du calme. Etre féminine. Elégante. Résister à l'envie de lui faire avaler son jean ultra-moulant.

Des grandes tailles. _Merde_. Je fais deux tailles de moins que la moyenne nationale. Je me fais transpirer régulièrement. Ginny et Luna m'envient mon ventre plat. Certes, je ne suis pas une top-modèle. Mais entendre ce genre de réflexion me donne sincèrement l'envie de devenir machiste. Dommage, je suis une femme. Pas génial pour la crédibilité.

Je vous jure, une nana c'est génial. Vraiment. Mais à condition d'être en présence d'un homme. Ou même entourée d'hommes. C'est mieux. Mais les femmes entre elles… c'est un carnage. Purement et simplement. J'ai la conviction que pour réussir dans leur monde, il faut être laide, obèse, idiote, frustrée, dépourvue d'humour et de bon goût. Là, peut-être, vous aurez une chance pour que vos congénères ne vous considèrent pas comme une rivale potentielle. Avec un peu de chance, elles s'apitoieront sur vous, ce qui les empêchera de lancer des rumeurs saugrenues. Si ça se trouve, vous aurez même une promotion. Qui sait…

N'allez pas croire que les hommes sont mieux. Je suis persuadée qu'avec eux, ma précédente théorie s'inverse. Le respect et l'attention, ils se les gardent entre mâles, voilà tout. Ou à condition que vous soyez leur meilleure amie. Comme Harry et moi. Du moins s'agit-il de mon opinion…

Deux heures sont passées et je rentre dans le huitième magasin, sans n'avoir rien trouvé dans les précédentes enseignes. Plus pour me prouver ma bonne volonté qu'autre chose, j'attrape trois robes sans conviction, avant d'aller les essayer. A chaque fois que je sors de la cabine, la vendeuse m'affirme que la tenue me va ravir. Oui, même quand le bustier manque de tomber à chaque pas que je fais. A ravir. Dans un sens, il ne fait aucun doute que si je me retrouve les seins nus en plein milieu du repas, certains seront ravis.

A peine retournée dans mon antre pour essayer la dernière robe, j'entends la vendeuse protester.

- Monsieur, ce sont les cabines pour les femmes ici.

- Je suis désolé, mais ma petite-amie ne répond pas sur son téléphone, et je viens de l'apercevoir…

Au même moment, ayant vaincu la fermeture éclair par K.O., je m'extrais de mon mètre carré et tombe sur…

- Toi.

Aucun énervement, aucune agressivité, non rien, juste une constatation. Un peu blasé peut-être. Non, vraiment, j'en suis fière de mon « toi ». Un modèle de détachement.  
Maintenant, qu'il n'a plus ses lunettes, je constate qu'il a les yeux gris. Pas d'un gris dans lequel on se perdrait, se noierait, et j'en passe… Non, juste gris. Mais gris quand même.

- Ouais, moi. J'ai finis mes courses, donc si tu pouvais faire l'effort de dégager ta voiture qui m'empêche de sortir, ce serait fan-tas-tique ! me lâche-t-il d'un ton on ne peut plus sarcastique.

Connard. C'est plus fort que moi. Il faut que je le pense. Je fais mine de réfléchir.

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non. Tu pensais que tu t'en tirerais comme ça ? Non. Tu m'as pourri mon après-midi qui était déjà bien assez détestable avant ton arrivée. Donc non. A mon tour de pourrir la tienne. Tu ne partiras pas avant que j'ai fini mes achats.

En soupirant, il s'appuie contre le mur qui fait face au rideau de ma cabine. La vendeuse, elle, n'a pas perdu une miette de l'échange.

- Mademoiselle, ce jeune homme n'est pas votre petit ami ?

Je crois percevoir une note d'intérêt dans sa voix. J'hallucine. Lui, soupire.

- C'est tout comme maintenant, puisque je dois aider cette jeune femme à trouver une robe qui veuille bien d'elle sous peine de rester sur le parking jusqu'à demain matin.

Il dit ça en me jaugeant du regard, d'un air las et exaspéré. Moi, je prends le ton le plus glacial que j'ai en stock.

- _« Tout comme » _? Oh, mais tu ne dois rien du tout. Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Sauf de me rendre ma place. Ce que vous tu n'as pas fait.

Ignorant ma réplique, il m'adresse à nouveau un sourire moqueur. Connard. Jusqu'ici, je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait insulter mentalement quelqu'un autant de fois dans un laps de temps aussi restreint. Maintenant, je suis prévenue. Je suis condamnée à le traiter de connard à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche.

- Cette robe ne te va pas du tout, chérie. Je vais t'en chercher d'autres.

Il s'éloigne avec un sourire de vainqueur. Du foutage de gueule. En règle. Je le déteste. Il faut croire que c'est possible de détester autant quelqu'un.

En attendant son retour, je sors de mon sac un paquet de galettes aux céréales, en extirpe une et mords dedans.

- Ca fait grossir ça.

Déjà de retour. Et avec un bon nombre de vêtements en plus.

- Je t'emmerde.

Pour appuyer mes paroles, je croque à nouveau dans le biscuit.

- Granger, on pourrait peut-être arrêter de s'insulter, non ?

Arrêter de s'insulter ? Bien sûr. Dans cinq minutes, je l'appellerai « mon pote », et ensuite, je l'invite à prendre l'apéro chez moi. Ce mec est fou.

Je reprends mon ton détaché.

- Ah ? Et pourquoi ?

- La guerre est finie. Et théoriquement, nous sommes des adultes, Granger.

Des adultes ? C'est le garçon qui m'a pourri ma scolarité à Poudlard qui parle ainsi ? L'homme qui _vient_ de me piquer ma place ?

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre et ferme le rideau de la cabine. Je décroche une première robe de son cintre et commence à l'enfiler. Apparemment, la réputation de Drago ne doit pas être usurpée. Cet homme doit avoir un nombre d'incalculable d'ex pour avoir réussi à deviner ma taille sans que je la lui aie dite. Mon père, au bout de 15 années de mariage, n'était toujours pas certain de celle de ma mère. Impressionnant.

Je sors de la cabine et contemple mon reflet. Dans le miroir, je le vois, lui aussi en train de regarder la scène.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Drago.

Je me retourne pour lui faire face, agacée.

- Ca, je le sais Malefoy. Qu'est ce que je suis sensée en faire ?

- Juste au cas où tu tomberais amoureuse de moi.

Là, c'est plus fort que moi. J'éclate de rire. Les hommes qui ont des couilles, j'adore ça. Et lui n'en manque pas. Lui-même sourit à sa blague. Je suis sûre qu'au fond de lui, son égo murmure « je suis content de toi ». Je suis donc en présence d'un connard narcissique non dépourvu d'humour. C'est déjà ça. Vite, je retrouve mon calme et ma distance.

- C'est un joli nom, dis-je, évitant soigneusement l'allusion précédente.

- Alors, tu pourrais peut-être m'appeler ainsi, _Hermione_. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment des inconnus ! propose-t-il.

Toujours appuyé contre le mur, il me reluque soigneusement, l'air concentré. Puis me déclare :

- Le rouge ne te vas pas. Vraiment pas. Tu devrais essayer la noire.

Le rouge ne me va pas ? J'ai passé sept ans à Gryffondor et le _rouge ne me va pas _? Là, il le fait exprès… Mais j'ai la sale impression que si je le mettais au courant, il se ferait un plaisir de continuer. Sans un mot, donc, je retourne dans la cabine après avoir pris soin de fermer correctement le rideau. Je cherche parmi les chiffons la robe noire dont il me parlait. C'est une robe bustier, noire et moulante. J'ai une seconde d'hésitation. Puis l'enfile. Bonne surprise, la robe n'est pas trop courte et le tissu l'empêche d'être vulgaire. Je souris à mon reflet et respire longuement avant d'ouvrir à nouveau le rideau de la cabine. Sans un regard, je passe dignement devant lui et me dirige vers le miroir.

- Je ne vois pas Weasley, constate t'il d'un air dégagé.

Les mains sur les hanches, je regarde son reflet, lui-même en train de m'observer et lui répond d'un air ennuyé.

- Pourquoi ? T'es amoureux de moi ou tu veux profiter du fait que je sois seule pour appeler les flics ?

Je le vois sourire à ma remarque.

- Avec une telle tenue, je ne peux que choisir la première option. Je ne veux pas laisser ce plaisir aux représentants de l'ordre.

Merde. Mais c'est qu'en plus, il sait flatter, ce goujat. J'essaie de faire en sorte qu'il ne me voit pas rougir. Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Sourire aux compliments de Drago Malefoy. Je touche le fond.

Je reprends mon air détaché.

- Dois-je comprendre que je dois l'acheter ?

- Si c'est pour un rencard, je ne préfèrerais pas.

Message reçu 5 sur 5. Tu me trouves jolie, d'accord. C'est cool. Toi, t'es carrément canon. Mais tu es Drago Malefoy. Tu es un connard. Et j'attends toujours que tu libères ma place. Je ne répondrai donc pas à tes remarques. Aussi tentant que soit. Je ne jouerai pas le jeu.

- Ah ? Et pourquoi ?

Et merde. D'accord, c'était TROP tentant. Je reste une fille, moi ! J'aime qu'on me dise que je suis belle.  
Il fait mine de réfléchir. Puis, après quelques secondes, fronce les sourcils.

- Tu m'as pas répondu.

Re-merde. Il a changé de sujet…

- A quoi ?

- Je ne sais toujours pas où est Weasley.

A nouveau, je suis sur la défensive.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Je veux savoir, c'est tout, dit-il simplement.

J'hésite un instant. De toute façon, je n'ai rien à perdre.

- On s'est séparés.

Son sourire réapparaît.

- Je parie que c'est toi qui l'as largué.

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre.

- Et c'est pour quoi cette robe ? reprend-il.

Un moment d'hésitation. Et si je lui disais que c'est pour un rencard ? Juste pour voir…

- Les fiançailles de ma sœur.

Et voilà. Une fois de plus, un grave constat s'impose à moi : je n'ai pas de couilles. Normal, je suis une femme. Mais quand même, je dois avouer que ça me serait plus qu'utile.

- J'ignorais que tu avais une sœur.

- Une petite sœur. Moldue.

- Dans ce cas, prends cette robe. C'est ce soir ?

- _Drago_, crois-moi, je ne serais jamais venue ici un samedi après-midi si ce n'était pas pour une urgence.

Je m'empêche à temps de rajouter « abruti ». C'est vrai quoi, il a dit que j'étais jolie, je peux faire un effort, non ? Même si il reste un connard. Enfin, un gentil connard.

Un sourire victorieux qui ne laisse rien présager de bon gagne son visage.

- Mais tu vas être en retard alors !

J'éclate de rire.

- Si c'est pour me forcer à dégager, tu es en plein rêve, Malefoy.

- Moi, c'est Drago, Granger.

Sur ce, je referme une dernière fois le rideau et me rhabille. De l'autre côté de ce dernier, j'entends Drago fulminer. C'est à mon tour de sourire.

Je quitte les cabines en l'ignorant une fois de plus et me dirige vers les caisses, ma robe noire au bras. Il me suit sans un mot. Quand nous arrivons sur le parking, lui et moi nous stoppons net. En même temps.

La majorité des places sont désormais vides, et (sans doute par peur de représailles) plus aucun véhicule n'est présent autour de nos voitures respectives. Instinctivement, nous nous tournons l'un vers l'autre.

- Bon, et bien, apparemment, tu n'as plus besoin de mon aide pour partir.

En même temps que je parle, j'exécute un sublime demi-tour, en direction du centre commercial. Je n'ai pas fais un pas qu'il me retient par le poignet.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne sortirai pas tant que tu ne seras pas garée ailleurs.

Je lui fais face.

- Pardon ? Tu ne manques pas de place pour sortir ! Tu n'as personne derrière toi, ni sur les côtés.

- Oui, répond-il simplement.

Il a un sourire mauvais. Connard. Je le déteste. Je le hais.

Essayant tant bien que mal de rester calme, je reprends malgré tout la direction des magasins en annonçant, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres :

- L'ennui, c'est que, à cause de toi, je vais être en retard et je ne vais pas pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Donc maintenant, par ta faute, il faut que je m'achète du maquillage pour me préparer dans la voiture.

Je pensais qu'il me traiterait de tous les noms et partirait à bord de son coupé. Je pensais qu'il appellerait la fourrière. Je pensais qu'il essaierait de m'étriper. De me jeter un sort. Non. Ils m'ont rejoint, lui et son sourire sardonique.

- Si je comprends bien, les règles sont les mêmes mais le jeu a changé.

Je me tourne vers lui. Vraiment, je commence à m'amuser, moi aussi.

- C'est toi qui l'as voulu.

Il ne se démonte pas. Jamais.

- Très bien. Je t'accompagne. En route pour le maquillage.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Oui, les règles sont les mêmes : faire céder l'autre par tous les moyens. Mais le jeu, lui, est radicalement différent. Ce n'est plus cet affrontement de colère froide et de provocation qui caractérisait le précédent. Non, cette fois-ci, tout le jeu est dans le jeu. Qui fera céder l'autre en premier. Comme pour le tester. Enchaîner les provocations dans le but que l'autre craque. Voir ce dont il est capable. Oui, moi aussi, au fil du jeu, je me suis transformée en serpentarde.

Malgré tout, j'ai vraiment peur d'arriver en retard au restaurant, et arrivée dans la boutique, je ne prends pas la peine de flâner entre les rayons. Les femmes, quand elles sont pressées et sans issues, ont toujours une solution de secours : l'eye-liner et le mascara. Voire du rouge à lèvres. Drago me suit sans rien dire, me regarde faire, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Je suppose qu'il croit qu'il va gagner. Ce qui est probable. Tant pis pour moi. On ne peut pas remporter la manche à chaque fois. Et, pour me consoler, j'ai malgré tout la conviction de l'avoir fait chier tout l'après-midi. Cela me suffit.

Je passe rapidement à la caisse, l'heure tardive rendant les clients plus rares. Drago n'a pas dis un mot. Pas une seule remarque. Pas une seule moquerie.

Arrivés sur le parking, nous ralentissons le rythme des pas et avançons lentement vers les voitures, comme si elles étaient piégées. Une fois à proximité, je lui jette un coup d'œil. Lui fait de même. Nos regards se croisent. Mais toujours sans un mot. Je sors mon portable de mon sac et compose le numéro de ma sœur.

- Alicia ? C'est Hermione… En fait, j'ai un problème… Non… Non… Rassure-toi, rien de grave… Non… Juste un truc avec ma voiture… je risque d'arriver légèrement en retard… oui ? … Oui, ça va… Oui… A toute à l'heure.

Je raccroche. Drago est écroulé. Il faut croire qu'il a adoré ma tirade.

Je le fusille avec mes yeux révolvers. Marc Lavoine a laissé quelques séquelles.

- Bien, dis-je calmement. A nous.

Je suis en train de me battre avec mon mascara. Les rétroviseurs, c'est loin d'être l'idéal pour se maquiller. Lui, est appuyé contre son coupé. Il fume. Des Dunhill. On ne s'ait pas adressé la parole depuis l'appel à ma sœur. Même après que j'ai revêtu la fameuse robe noire. Et qu'il m'ait reluqué sans aucune discrétion. Mais apparemment, avec un certain plaisir.

Plus aucun mot. L'un attend simplement que l'autre cède. A ce stade là, le jeu est bien moins drôle.

Soudain, je me trouve dans l'impasse. Celle que je m'efforce d'éviter depuis le début de cet après-midi d'enfer. Oui, à ce moment précis, je dois déclarer ma défaite. Lui n'attend que ça. Il sait ce que je vais faire. Et son ignoble petit sourire a refait son apparition. Il jette sa cigarette à terre et l'écrase du bout du pied droit. Comme un cow-boy.

C'est étrange. Maintenant que je vais partir, je n'en ai plus aucune envie. Finalement, je m'amusais bien ici. Avec l'autre abruti. Oui, cela fait un moment que je ne m'étais pas amusée ainsi. Et maintenant, j'ai cette sorte de malaise. Pas dans le sens d'une gène quelconque. Non, comme une pointe de tristesse c'est tout.

Je m'avance vers lui, à regret. Drago me fixe, guette ma réaction. Et moi, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. Tout d'un coup j'ai peur d'ouvrir la bouche. Mais je vois qu'il attend quelque chose de ma part.

- Tu as gagné. Je dois partir.

C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire. C'était ce que j'avais de mieux en stock. C'est à mon tour de guetter sa réaction. Un silence.

- Bah, vas t'en… lâche-t-il impassiblement, comme une évidence.

J'ai mal au ventre. Je crois que mon estomac s'est pris un mur. Mais non. C'est juste un connard. Jusqu'au bout. Un connard. Et aussi un peu sadique.

Pourquoi est-ce que je réagis comme ça ? J'ai toujours été trop sensible. Et trop excessive. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû attendre de plus ? Non, ça devait finir comme ça. Ca commence mal et ça finit mal. Un connard reste un connard. Les serpentards vont avec les serpentardes. Pas avec des Gryffondors. C'est comme ça. Point.

Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça me fait du mal. Oh, pas un grand mal, rassurez-vous. Non, plutôt comme une claque.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de lui faire mon regard « tu n'es qu'une sous-merde ». Je ne prends pas la peine de le regarder tout court. Je tourne les talons.

J'espérais qu'il me rattraperait. Par le poignet. Je l'espérais si fort. C'est dans ces moments là où je vois l'utilité de la légilimencie. Ouais. Il m'aurait retenu par le poignet. Et puis… et puis quoi ? Il m'aurait embrassé ? Comme dans les films ? Là, je me mets à déconner grave. Voulais-je qu'il m'embrasse ? Ouais, sans doute. J'aime les choses imprévisibles. Il est imprévisible. Est-ce que m'embrasser est si prévisible ? Peut-être n'en avait-il simplement pas envie. Peut-être qu'il me déteste encore. Moi, je n'ai rien contre lui. C'est un connard. Mais la vérité, c'est que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les connards.

Cela fait maintenant vingt-cinq minutes que je roule, plongée dans mes pensées et l'autoradio éteint, ce qui, chez moi, est rarissime. J'entre dans le parking du restaurant et me gare, cette fois sans qu'un tordu ait l'idée de me piquer ma place. J'attrape ma veste, mon sac.

C'est en contournant ma voiture que le vois. Mon dieu, une chance qu'il n'ait pas plut. C'est un papier. Non, un carton. Un morceau d'un paquet de Dunhill. Sur la face non imprimée, quelques mots griffonnés.

« Au cas où tu tomberais amoureuse de moi. »

Et son numéro. De téléphone. Oui, parce que bon, son numéro de sécu ou d'immatriculation, ça m'aurait pas vraiment aidé si jamais j'avais été amoureuse de lui.  
Pourquoi Drago Malefoy le Sang-Pur a-t-il un numéro de téléphone moldu ? Peu importe… Je laisse échapper un rire léger et fourre le mot dans mon sac. Puis, je respire profondément, un sourire débile aux lèvres. Et pénètre dans le restaurant.

Cela fait deux heures. Que je suis assise dans ce restaurant. Où la nourriture est délectable. Et où je me fais délicieusement chier. Ma sœur a annoncé son mariage en début de soirée. Avec son avocat de fiancé. Un vrai cliché. Mais un joli cliché malgré tout.  
Mais voilà, deux heures, c'est long. Surtout quand je suis assise à côté d'un pote du fiancé. Lui aussi avocat. Bah voyons, je suis à nouveau célibataire, il fallait donc absolument me recaser, c'est ça ? Encore une idée foireuse de ma sœur, j'en suis sûre. L'ami-avocat se nomme Philippe. Et il a tout compris, absolument tout compris, sur le concept de se vendre. Après m'être fait réciter son CV, j'ai donc eu droit à l'énumération de ses qualités. J'en suis maintenant au troisième chapitre de « Comment Philippe a construit le mur d'une école en Mauritanie ».

Et là, je sature. Et je me mets à penser. A l'autre. L'autre enfoiré. Drago. Je ne l'appellerai pas. Non. Jamais. C'est un connard. Si je lui plais, il n'avait qu'à agir.

Philippe drague misérablement mal. Vraiment. Je ne suis pourtant pas très exigeante. Surtout après quelques verres.

Mais que faisait-il dans un parking moldu ? Au volant d'une voiture moldue ? Et pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit lui qui me vole ma place. D'un coup, j'ai honte. Il m'appelait Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, et je n'ai même pas été assez intelligente pour voir _ça_. Je veux dire, cela fait trop de coïncidences, même pour une sorcière. Que me voulait-il ?  
Je regarde le mot qu'il m'a laissé. Se pourrait-il que je lui plaise ? Serait-il venu pour cela ? Non, c'est absurde… N'est-ce pas ?

Je n'écoute même plus Philippe. A l'autre bout de la table, je remarque à peine les regards noirs que me lance ma sœur.

Non, je ne le rappellerai pas. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais.

Il est une heure du matin. J'ai réussi à m'échapper du restaurant. Et de Philippe. Le parking est presque vide. Les voitures s'en vont progressivement. Moi, je suis dans mon carrosse. Le contact coupé, le chauffage à fond. Et l'autoradio allumé.

Est-ce le fait d'avoir dû supporter le gendre idéal pendant de nombreuses heures ? Je respire profondément et compte jusqu'à trois.

Un.

Deux.

Trois.

J'inspire à nouveau et saisis mon portable. Je ferme les yeux. Et les rouvre vite. Je tape le numéro inscrit sur le carton et appuie sur le bouton vert. J'attends. Impassible. Ca sonne. Une fois. Il ne répondra pas. Deux fois. Trois fois. A la quatrième, il décroche.

Il est une heure dix. Je tourne la clé. Abaisse le frein à main, allume les feux de route, passe la première. Le véhicule commence doucement à avancer. Je me dirige vers la sortie du parking.  
Arrivé à cette dernière, j'hésite un instant. Puis tourne à gauche.


	2. Le Réveil

Hello, tout le monde. Tout d'abord, merci aux reviewers. Et voici quelques réponses.  
**Loufoca-granger** : Eh, bien non, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, il n'y a aucun vécu là dedans. En revanche pour le « Adrien », je dois quelques explications. J'avais d'abord écrit cette histoire totalement hors du contexte HP. Ca n'est que cinq minutes après l'avoir achevée que j'ai pensé à la transposer en Draco/Hermione. Draco a donc remplacé le personnage, initiallement nommé Adrien.  
**Nathyhale **: Non, hélas, je n'en connais pas des similaires. Mais si j'en trouve un, je me le garde (héhéhé). En revanche, je t'envoie le numéro du deuxième… s'il existe !

Sinon, merci pour tout ces adorables commentaires. Ca fait toujours plaisir.

Voilà la suite, qui étais toute prête, et que j'ai dû, là aussi transposer dans l'univers HP. N'hésitez pas à me prévenir si vous trouvez des incohérences.

Merci les chéris, bonne lecture.

**Rimbaud-in-Mexico xxx**

**

* * *

**

Le soleil est levé depuis une heure maintenant. Je le vois entrer dans la chambre. Il se faufile entre les lames du store en bois.

Cela fait un moment que je suis réveillé. J'écoute distraitement les oiseaux qui s'égosillent depuis cinq heures du matin. Incroyable qu'il y ait autant de piafs dans cette ville.

Mon regard se pose sur ma voisine de matelas. C'est à elle qu'appartient ce lit. Cet appartement en fait. Moi, je suis un invité.

A l'heure qu'il est, elle dort encore. Sa tête est posée à même le drap. Son oreiller, lui, est au sol. Elle a la bouche légèrement ouverte, d'où s'échappe un souffle à peine audible. Ses cheveux tombent à moitié sur son visage. Elle s'est plus ou moins enroulée dans l'immense couette blanche. Moi, j'ai déjà trop chaud.

C'est drôle cet air innocent qu'elle a quand elle dort. Hier soir, elle n'avait rien d'innocent. Innocente. Non, ce n'est vraiment pas un mot pour la définir.

J'ai vraiment trop chaud. Je m'extrais du lit, repère mon boxer et l'enfile. Puis, sors de la chambre.

Elle vit dans un deux pièces, en centre ville. Un appartement un peu bohème, dans un quartier un peu bohème. Et surtout bourgeois. Le salon marque un contraste étonnant avec la chambre. Cette dernière est blanche. Entièrement blanche. Immaculée. Les murs sont blancs. La couette est blanche. Les meubles sont blancs. Seuls le parquet et le store à lamelle sont en bois foncés.

A côté, le salon-salle à manger-cuisine, bref, la pièce à vivre, détonne. Là aussi, la lumière peine à entrer, les stores étant partiellement fermés. Ce qui est loin de me déplaire. J'étouffe.

De vieux fauteuils en cuir sont disposés en face des fenêtres. Je crois que ça s'appelle du _vintage_. Il faudra que je vérifie. Sur l'un d'eux sont étalés des plaids qu'elle n'a apparemment pas pris la peine de ranger. Ils ont l'air confortable. Sur la table basse, des verres. Vides. Et un cendrier. Plein. Pourtant, je ne sens aucune odeur de fumée. Dans un coin de la pièce, un ordinateur portable posé sur un bureau. A gauche de ce dernier, une bibliothèque. Pleine à ras-bord.

J'y jette un coup d'œil. Des grimoires, _l'Histoire de Poudlard_, des manuels de potions, de sortilèges, des bouquins en espagnols, d'autres en anglais. Des livres moldus, aussi. Je repère des pièces de Tennessee Williams en version originale, _A Farewell to Arms_… D'autres en Français. Elle a l'air d'aimer la poésie. Et Camus.

Sur la porte de sa chambre, un nombre impressionnant de places pour des matchs de Quidditch passés. Sans doute des après-midis passés avec Potter. Je reconnais certains billets. Des évènements où, apparemment, nous étions tous les deux présents.

Je me dirige vers le coin cuisine pour faire du café. Je pourrais m'en aller. Mais, je n'en ai pas envie. C'est pourtant ce qu'elle a fait, elle, la première fois qu'elle est venue chez moi. La première fois en fait. En réalité, nous n'en sommes qu'à la deuxième.

Il y a deux jours, quand je m'étais réveillé, j'étais seul. Elle s'était enfuie. Qui sait à quelle heure elle s'était éclipsée…

Elle était pourtant arrivée tard dans la nuit. Je n'y avais pas cru. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle jouerait le jeu. Et qu'elle rappellerait. C'est pourtant ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais à une heure du matin. Peu importe. Je ne m'y attendais pas. C'était elle qui m'avait surpris. Je ne suis pourtant pas le genre d'homme que l'on surprend.

Elle avait souri quand j'avais ouvert la porte. Du même sourire que celui que j'avais affiché tout l'après-midi en sa compagnie. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot. Elle m'avait embrassé. Rapidement. Comme dans un jeu. Pour voir comment je réagirais.

J'avais réagi. Elle avait souri quand je l'avais embrassé à mon tour. Elle a souri tout le temps où nous faisions l'amour.

Sexuellement, je n'avais rien à redire. Apparemment, elle non plus.

Pourtant, elle était partie tôt le lendemain matin. Avant même mon réveil. Me laissant douter. Jusqu'à ce que je trouve son post-it, sur la table de la cuisine.

« Au cas où tu tomberais amoureux de moi », accompagné de son numéro.

Un mot similaire à celui qu'elle avait trouvé la veille, sous l'essuie-glace de la vitre arrière de sa voiture. J'avais souri. Mais j'avais saisi le message : elle ne prendrait pas les devants. Jamais.

J'avais rajouté son numéro dans mon répertoire. Sous le nom d' « Hermione ». Oui, parce que c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle. Je l'avais rappelé le soir même.

Cinq minutes que je cherche comment faire fonctionner cette foutue cafetière. Mais, il y a trop de boutons, voyez-vous. Et je n'y comprends rien. D'abord parce que tout est écrit en italien. Ensuite parce que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est un _latte macchiato_, ni même de ce qui le différencie d'un simple café au lait (un _caffe latte_, devrais-je dire). Encore un truc de gonzesse. Quelqu'un a-t-il un jour prit la peine d'expliquer ce qu'était un café à la gente féminine ? Finalement, j'appuie nerveusement sur un bouton, en vue de sélectionner un _espresso_. Péniblement, la machine se décide à me cracher la boisson. J'ai presque pitié d'elle. Elle doit pas avoir l'habitude de choses aussi simples. Une fois servi, je la gratifie d'un « _Grazie_ » silencieux et m'assois sur un des fauteuils.

Je pourrais partir tant qu'elle dort encore. Mais je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. Si je pars maintenant, sans excuse valable ni numéro de téléphone à écrire, je deviens officiellement un plan cul. Un mec qui n'a d'autre utilité que de combler un quelconque manque. Hermione et moi parlons très peu. Pour tout dire, notre échange le plus long remonte à samedi dernier. Sur le parking. Nous n'avons jamais discuté. Juste joué l'un avec l'autre. Puis couché ensemble. Plusieurs fois.

Je peux laisser la situation telle qu'elle est. Et m'en satisfaire. Je n'ai pas vraiment à m'en plaindre.

Mais, voilà, le problème, c'est qu'Hermione n'a pas vraiment le profil d'un plan cul. Moi, je la trouve bien trop intéressante pour n'être qu'un vulgaire coup d'un soir. D'abord parce qu'elle est trop intelligente. Et puis, si jamais elle n'était qu'une histoire sans lendemain, elle ne serait pas déçue. Non, elle, n'attend que ça. Mais, vous savez, moi, je suis un con. Et si être une fille éphémère la satisfait, moi je me ferais un plaisir d'en faire le contraire. C'est comme ça. Depuis le début. Tout est basé sur la contestation de l'autre.  
Alors, si je reste ici, malgré la chaleur étouffante, malgré le fait qu'elle soit assoupie, c'est peut-être aussi pour la faire chier. Pour voir comment elle va réagir. S'en sortir. Et peut-être aussi parce que j'ai envie de la voir. Un peu. Et de la connaître. Et de passer du temps avec elle. Un peu…aussi.

Je sors sur le balcon. Si on peut le nommer ainsi tellement l'avancée est étroite. Je souris. Presque malgré moi. Elle y a entassé un nombre incroyable de plantes vertes. Des fleurs sont suspendues à la rambarde en fer forgé. Je serais incapable de vous dire quoi, je n'y connais rien, moi, à ces trucs. Dans des pots posés à terre, je reconnais un pied de menthe, du basilic et du thym. Il y aussi d'autres herbes aromatiques dont j'ignore le nom.

Mais ça sent bon.

Je rebrousse chemin, je n'ai pas l'intention de me perdre dans une telle jungle odorante de si bon matin.

Je jette à nouveau un coup d'œil à la table basse. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai bu dans ces verres. Et je ne fume pas de Malboro. Ni de Camel. A ce que j'ai compris, elle faisait une soirée hier soir. C'est après que ses amis aient décampé que je suis arrivé. Elle ne voulait pas me mélanger à eux. Je la comprends.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Comme ça. Par curiosité. Ou voyeurisme.  
C'est une immonde petite pièce sans fenêtre revêtue d'un carrelage orange. Je doute que ce soit elle qui l'ait choisi. Du moins, je l'espère…

J'observe le bord de la baignoire. Encore un truc que j'ai du mal à comprendre. Comment les femmes peuvent-elles se servir d'autant de produits de beauté ? Sur le rebord de ma baignoire, on trouve un gel douche et un shampoing. Point. Sur la sienne, j'énumère en plus des précédents un tube de crème dépilatoire, un après-shampoing, un rasoir, un gommage et un démêlant. Du moins, c'est ce qu'indiquent les produits. Je soupire. Après tout, si c'est ce qui lui est nécessaire pour dompter un temps soit peu ses cheveux.

Sur une étagère au dessus du lavabo, je repère en vrac un sèche-cheveu, une pince à épiler, ce que j'identifie comme une lime à ongle et son flacon de parfum. Allez savoir pourquoi, j'adore prêter attention à l'odeur de mes conquêtes. Si je ne devais me rappeler que d'une seule chose chez chacune d'elles, je suppose que ce serait leur odeur. Je n'ai pas besoin de déboucher le flacon pour savoir qu'Hermione sent la rose. C'est la première à porter ce parfum. J'ai eu deux ou trois vanilles. Quatre fraises. Un Shalimar, un lilas, une lavande et même une qui sentait le biscuit. D'autres avec des odeurs plus difficiles à identifier. Elle est la première rose.

A court d'idées, je retourne dans la pièce principale et me refais un café. Il a beau être laborieusement servi, il en reste délicieux. Il faut croire que cette fois-ci, le bruit de la machine l'a réveillée. Quelques secondes après que j'ai entamé ma seconde tasse, elle est devant moi. Elle a l'air assez surprise de ma présence. Que je sois encore là… Est-ce que je dois partir ? Non, elle esquisse un sourire et s'approche, l'air incertain. Elle semble hésiter quelques secondes et m'embrasse. Sans un mot, encore. Pas besoin, mon cerveau a fait la traduction. Ce petit baiser n'était rien d'autre qu'un « bonjour », timide et agréablement chaleureux. En bonne et due forme.

Elle est déjà repartie dans la chambre. Se changer apparemment. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait que la couette autour d'elle. Moi, je n'aurais pas protesté si elle était restée dans cette tenue. Mais elle revient en short. Et débardeur. Très fin, le débardeur. Je peux voir qu'elle n'a pas de sous-vêtements. Finalement, je ne vais pas me plaindre.

Elle attrape un verre, ouvre le frigo, saisit une bouteille de jus d'orange. Se sert.

- T'en veux ?

Elle est jolie. Décoiffée, les jambes à l'air. J'ai déjà dit qu'elle avait des jambes fabuleuses ?  
Je secoue la tête.

- Ca ira, merci.

Elle sourit. Se passe une main dans les cheveux. Boit une gorgée de sa boisson. Et s'approche de moi. Son corps est littéralement collé au mien. Elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrasse. Une nouvelle fois. Elle a goût de jus d'orange.

- Bien dormi ? me demande-t-elle.

Elle fait la vaisselle. Je la sèche. Nous avons prit notre petit déjeuner. En parlant. Pour la première fois.

Je lui avoue que nos retrouvailles sur le parking, l'autre jour, n'avaient rien d'un hasard. Elle me répond qu'elle s'en doutait. Alors, je lui raconte. Que cela fait des années que je pense à elle. Depuis la fin de la Guerre. Peut-être même avant. Qu'elle m'attire. Que j'avais appris qu'elle et Weasley s'étaient séparés. Et j'avais sauté sur l'occasion. J'avais étudié, moi aussi. Les moldus. Pendant deux mois. Je m'étais même acheté une voiture et un téléphone pour préparer cette _heureuse rencontre._ Vous comprenez, je suis Drago Malefoy, et même si je l'aimais, même si j'étais fou d'elle, jamais je ne lui dirais. Jamais je ne le dirais. Je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas moi. Je ne suis pas un mec récitant des déclarations enflammées.  
L'histoire de l'achat de la voiture la fait rire. Elle m'asperge d'eau en me disant que je suis un idiot, que je n'aurais pas dû.

La vaisselle est terminée. Et nous retournons à ce que nous savons encore faire de mieux tous les deux. Du moins, je suppose. On ne fait pas grand-chose d'autre… Et ce n'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre. Ses cheveux me caressent le visage alors qu'elle est sur mes genoux. Et ses jambes… Je les vénère, ces jambes. J'aime bien ses seins aussi. Tout compte fait, j'aime bien le tout. Ouais, je prends le lot entier.

Pourquoi je reste ici ? Ma logique d'homme voudrait que je me casse. Mais, j'ai _vraiment_ pas envie. Je me donne l'impression d'être un gosse, au milieu de manèges, qui supplie sa mère de rester encore un peu. Alors, je reste. Tant qu'elle ne me demande pas de partir, je reste.

Au bout d'un moment, elle s'étire.

- Ca me tue de m'éterniser à l'intérieur par un temps pareil.

Traduction : « il fait beau, moi, je me casse ». La question est : Avec ou sans moi ?

Comme j'ai bien envie de m'attarder encore un peu avec elle, je tente ma chance.

- On pourrait aller prendre un verre en terrasse.

Anticipant le « En terrasse ? Mais ça va être bondé », je m'empresse de rectifier ma proposition.

- Ou s'allonger dans un parc. Ou passer chez Florian Fortarôme. Si… s'il y a trop de monde en terrasse.

Elle hausse le sourcil gauche. Nous ? Tous les deux ? Hors de l'appartement ? Dehors ? Si tel est le cas, moi, Drago Malefoy sors définitivement du répertoire « plan cul », de la clandestinité…

Mais elle ne dit rien de tout ça. A la place, elle esquisse un petit sourire.

- Tu es au courant que ce n'est pas très bien vu de copuler au milieu de morveux dans un jardin public ? demande-t-elle d'un ton faussement sérieux.

- J'ai parlé de s'allonger, Granger.

Elle rit. C'est un consentement implicite. Du moins, je crois.

- Okay, cède-t-elle.

Et m'embrasse. L'accord est scellé.


End file.
